The Christmas Chronicles
by NY BrAt 007
Summary: A peek into the lives of our fav WWE superstars and how they spend Christmas. This is pure fluff. Second, where has Christmas gone for Stephanie McMahon?
1. Kurt Angle

I was really feeling in the holiday spirit and was listening to music and it made me think of all our favorite superstars. I don't know the names of Kurt's family so I'm not even going to try and make it up. I think the song "I'll Be Home for Christmas" is owned by practically everyone by now so just remember all the disclaimers you've ever heard and apply them to this story as well. I'm sure as hell not making any money off of it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Steph you don't understand, I really can't stay any longer." Kurt Angel near pleaded with his boss and good friend, Stephanie McMahon.  
  
"It's a really important meeting though." Stephanie insisted. "Kurt, my mom asked me to pick the best superstar to represent the Smackdown roster and I told her it was going to be you. You can't back out on me like this."  
  
"But you never asked me ahead of time." Kurt argued, a feeling of frustration rising in his chest. Stephanie touched her lips together lightly and looked down at the floor, her hands just halfway in the pockets of her black pants. It was the look she's managed to perfect over the years so she would always get her way and Kurt sighed as a result of it.  
  
"Fine I'll stay for the meeting but I can only be there for half an hour." He said, looking down at his watch and then back at her.  
  
"Thank you." She said immediately with a big smile. "But why only half an hour?"  
  
"Because my flight's at 11 tonight." Kurt answered. "I have to be at the airport by 10, and therefore I have to leave the meeting at 9:15 because the traffic is going to be horrendous with this weather." As if to emphasis his point, a huge gust of window rattled against the window and was accompanied by a curtain of snow.  
  
Stephanie nodded and grabbed her jacket and briefcase. "That's fine then. Come on, we can ride over together."  
  
*  
  
I'll be home for Christmas;  
  
You can plan on me.  
  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
  
And presents on the tree  
  
*  
  
"So Mr. Levesque could you please tell me what the general attitude in the RAW locker room is?" The man at the front of the room droned on, turning his attention to the Monday night heavyweight.  
  
Kurt tuned out his response and fixed his eyes on the clock on the wall across from him. Right now it said 8:55 and it seemed like the man wasn't even through half his questions for Paul. He cleared his throat to try and get Stephanie's attention but she was too busy trying to stay awake in the overheated room. He sat there for another ten minutes as the man started asking about the fans and looked up, trying to get Linda McMahon's attention. She looked up and he caught her eye. 'I-have-to-go' he mouthed out silently, praying to all things holy that she could read lips.  
  
His answer was when she scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion and shook her head while shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Kurt looked around as he impatiently tapped his foot against his chair and took a piece of paper and a pen from Stephanie who was stifling a yawn. 'Can I leave? Flight 2 catch @ 11' he hastily scrawled out and then held it up for her to read.  
  
Linda looked up at the same clock and then back at him and nodded. 'I'll take care of things here. Have a nice X-mas! (' she wrote back and held it up with a smile.  
  
With a sigh of relief, he jumped up, apologized to the rest of the people around the table, ignored the death glare both Stephanie and Paul were giving him, and all but flew out of the room. He grabbed his stuff from the corner, including the bag of presents, and tossed it all into the backseat of his car before jumping into the driver's seat. He turned the key in the ignition-  
  
-and nothing happened.  
  
"What the hell?" Kurt muttered. He turned it and again it did nothing. He slammed the wheel with his palm and tried ignoring the tears of frustration that were threatening to fall. There was no way his baby girl was going to go through her first Christmas without him there by her side.  
  
Kurt closed his eyes and breathed in deeply a few times just like Rey Mysterio had taught him and reopened his eyes. He turned the keys again and felt like rejoicing when he heard the engine start up and stay on. He sped, as fast as the ice, snow, and wind would let him, out of the garage and onto the highway.  
  
*  
  
Christmas Eve will find me  
  
Where the love light gleams  
  
I'll be home for Christmas  
  
If only in my dreams  
  
*  
  
After taking twenty minutes to find a parking spot in the otherwise completely full lot, Kurt grabbed all of his luggage, including the bag of presents, out from the back and jogged towards the terminal. The air was cold against his face and hands and that caused him to stop and dig through a bag to find a scarf and some gloves. Ten wasted minutes later he did and resumed his journey up to the cluster of buildings.  
  
Kurt reached the entrance and grinned in relief when he looked at his watch and saw it was still only 9:50. He rushed up to the counter and nodded at the lady who looked completely miserable and put his bags on the conveyor belt, keeping the bag with the presents to carry on board himself.  
  
"Ticket please." The lady standing behind the counter requested monotonously.  
  
"I got it some where." He replied, digging around in his coat pockets and producing it with a triumphant look on his face.  
  
She checked it over thoroughly and handed it back to him with a bored sounding "Thank you and have a happy holiday."  
  
"You too!" Kurt called over his shoulder, already halfway down the hallway towards the gate. He looked up at the screen announcing the arrivals and departures in passing and saw, with a sense of relief, his flight was set to be right on schedule. He walked up to the next tired looking lady behind the desk and handed him her ticket.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Sir, but your flight has been delayed until 12:30."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kurt said, looking down at his watch. "That's not for another two hours!"  
  
She nodded. "Yes but due to the bad weather the flight's been postponed. We can't refund your ticket yet but there are plenty of nearby hotels you could stay at until the-"  
  
"I don't want to stay at some hotel on Christmas Eve." Kurt replied evenly, placing both of his hands on the counter between them. "I'm on the road and in hotels over 300 days out of the year. Tomorrow is Christmas and do you know where I fully intend on being?" She gave him a look that clearly read 'I don't care' but he continued on nonetheless. "I'm going to be at my house in Pittsburgh with my wife and daughter enjoying the holiday season."  
  
"But not until 12:30." She finished quickly, giving him a knowing look.  
  
Kurt swallowed dryly and nodded his head, feeling defeated. He walked over and took a seat in the corner where he could keep watch of everything going on in the mostly empty building. "I just want to be home to see you two." He whispered to the picture of his wife and daughter he took out from his wallet. "Daddy's going to be there soon."  
  
"Yo Kurt, what are you still doing here?" Dwayne Johnson asked as he walked over, his bags over both shoulders. His sunglasses slipped to the bridge of his nose and he looked over them at Kurt. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?"  
  
"No I was planning on having Christmas in the airport." Kurt replied sarcastically. "I figure we could buy each other presents from the gift shop and in a few hours, Starbucks opens up so we can have a nice big breakfast!"  
  
"What would that-"  
  
"Of course I'm supposed to be somewhere else." Kurt snapped, interrupting him mid-sentence. "At home, with my family."  
  
Dwayne backed up and decided it would be best if he kept all the wise comments to himself. He heard his flight being called over the intercom and turned back to Kurt, who looked like he was trying his best not to start crying.  
  
"Hey man I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Kurt asked suspiciously.  
  
"For just-" Dwayne looked down at the floor and then back up at Kurt, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "For just everything, everything that's ever happened between the two of us, everything. Have a good Christmas Kurt." He said with sincerity, and then began walking towards the boarding gate.  
  
Kurt looked after him, a shocked expression on his face. "Thanks Rocky, you too."  
  
*  
  
I'll be home for Christmas;  
  
You can count on me.  
  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
  
And presents on the tree  
  
*  
  
"First call for flight 786 from Chicago, Illinois to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. At this time we will be boarding all first class and frequent flyer passengers."  
  
Kurt yawned, looked around, and then jumped up when he realized it was his flight being called. He quickly gathered his bags together and went up to the desk, slapping his ticket on the counter. "I am now ready to board the airplane to get home." He announced, ignoring the people snickering behind him. He waited until his ticket was cleared and rushed onto the plane, taking his seat next to the window.  
  
"Come on people." He muttered, watching everyone board the plane and take their time getting situated. "You can all move a little faster then this."  
  
Half an hour later everyone was settled and Kurt was sitting anxiously, waiting for the pilot to come on over the speaker system.  
  
"Good evening everyone, or should I say good morning?" The pilot joked lamely. "Thank you for flying United Airlines, we should reach our destination in roughly forty-five minutes. Sit back, relax, and enjoy your flight."  
  
Kurt pulled the window shade down and leaned back in his chair, ignoring the protests from the person sitting behind him. He closed his eyes and what felt like just twenty minutes later, a stewardess began walking around, announcing that the plane would be landing shortly.  
  
"What, we're landing soon?" Kurt asked the passenger next to him. She nodded tiredly and he sat straight up with an eager smile on his face.  
  
He was soon off the plane and, after pushing and shoving his way towards the front of the line, waited while the luggage came around. He spotted his two navy blue suitcases and nearly dove towards them, throwing a brief 'sorry' over his shoulder towards the person he almost knocked over. He was tempted to call his wife now to tell her he would be there in a few minutes, but after looking at the time and seeing it was two in the morning, decided against it.  
  
"I get to go home now." He sang out to himself as he walked through the parking lot towards his car. He saw it, thankfully, right where he left it and turned on the remote car started so he wouldn't freeze to death when he got in. "I get to go home now."  
  
*  
  
Christmas Eve will find me  
  
Where the love light gleams  
  
I'll be home for Christmas  
  
If only in my dreams  
  
*  
  
When one decides to drive through the city of Pittsburgh in the middle of the night, it's usually not that busy. When one decides to drive through the same city in the middle of the night on Christmas, it's dead.  
  
Kurt had both the windows rolled down and the heater blasting to try to keep himself both awake and warm while he was driving and maneuvered his car easily through the streets, an immense feeling of happiness overcoming him as he got closer and closer to the small suburban neighborhood.  
  
Kurt's house came into view and he slowed the car down, taking in the sight of the lights and decorations they'd all put up a month ago, and smiled. He pulled into the driveway and turned the lights off, sitting there for a minute before pushing the door open. The only bag he grabbed was the one with presents; the others could wait until later. He walked up to the front door and unlocked it, making sure to be as quiet as he could. He shrugged off his coat and walked towards the living room, stopping when he saw the scene in front of him.  
  
There was a plate of cookies and a glass of milk set out for Santa, the lights on the tree were lit up and in all their Christmassy glory, and-his breath caught in his throat-his wife and their daughter were both asleep together on the recliner as if waiting for him to come home.  
  
Kurt set his stuff down and walked over, kneeling down besides the chair. He reached up and brushed some hair from his wife's eyes and she stirred.  
  
"I didn't think you were coming home." She confessed sleepily.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what I've been through just to get here before you two woke up." Kurt replied.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." He answered. "I was thinking about you both the whole time. I didn't want to disappoint you."  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "You couldn't disappoint me if you tried Kurt."  
  
He smiled and moved them both over to the couch and leaned back, letting her fall back asleep against him. He was home for Christmas.  
  
*  
  
I'll be home for Christmas  
  
If only in my dreams...  
  
*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what'd you guys think? I have three more stories lined up with Stephanie McMahon, Stacy Kiebler/ Test, and Trish Stratus/ Chris Jericho. Let me know if you have any requests for stories and just include the characters and song and I'll see what I can do! As always, read and review!!! And make sure to eat lots of food this Thanksgiving! Food is good! lol 


	2. Stephanie McMahon

So here's the second part to my Christmas story. Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback-it meant the world to me. "Where Are You Christmas?" belongs to Faith Hill and everyone you recognize belongs to themselves. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just from looking around the backstage area of the Smackdown show, anybody could tell spirits were high and everybody was in the Christmas spirit. Lights and garland hung from the ceiling and someone went around to every room and decorated the doorknob with a small wreath. Santa hats were the most commonly seen article of clothing and the occasional 'ho ho ho' could be heard from just around the corner or down the hall. Today was the last taping of the Thursday night show before the superstars of the WWE were sent on vacation until the beginning of next year and everyone was seen getting along or, if they were by themselves, with at least a smile on his of her face.  
  
There were usually a few exceptions. The Jewish people, for one, would mumble around about the lack of decoration for Hanukkah before some one happily came up and reminded them about the Menorah in the lounge and dradels on all the tables in the cafeteria. There were also some people, newer and lower down on the roster, who would complain about having to work the day before Christmas Eve, everyone else knew better. But this year, there was one person in particular that nobody believed could ever be out of the Christmas spirit.  
  
"Dawn! Hey Dawn, wait up, I need to talk to you!"  
  
The brown haired diva heard her name being called and promptly turned, smiling when she saw who it was. "Hey Brock, what's up?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing. I was actually just wondering if you've seen or heard from Steph today."  
  
Dawn looked around and then motioned him closer. "Actually I did see her today and she was looking really depressed; her whole look was really un- Stephanie if you ask me. What's wrong with her?"  
  
Brock shrugged. "Nobody back here knows. Some of the guys and girls have tried going up to talk to her but she's not even allowing them in. It's almost like she decided to just barricade herself in her office."  
  
"I'm sure she's going to be fine." Dawn decided after a moment's consideration. "We shouldn't worry too much, she's a pretty strong woman. She can handle anything."  
  
*~*  
  
Where are you Christmas  
  
Why can't I find you  
  
Why have you gone away  
  
*~*  
  
Under normal circumstances Dawn Marie was right, Stephanie McMahon can handle anything. Unfortunately, this was not one of those normal circumstances and she definitely couldn't handle this.  
  
"Mom, so where'd you say you were going for Christmas?" Stephanie asked into the phone. She rested her elbow on the desk and propped up her chin in her hand while waiting for the response.  
  
"I was kind of thinking about spending the few days with Shane, Marissa, and Abigal." Linda replied.  
  
"Why?" Stephanie asked bluntly.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why would you want to go all the way over there when me, you, and Daddy could just spend it together at home. Shane has his own family now Mom, he's a big boy. And you don't even like Marissa."  
  
Linda sighed. "First off, I like her fine, it's you that has a problem with the girl. And second, I highly doubt your father is going to be there. He's spent the last three weeks at the offices trying to get things with the WWE going again and I'm almost positive he's planning a vacation for him and Miss Mero."  
  
"He's spending the holidays with that slut?" Stephanie spat out. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"  
  
"I just told you." Linda reminded her.  
  
Stephanie was quiet and then shook her head as the reality of the situation began to sink in. "So then Vince is going on vacation and you're going to Shane's where I'm definitely not welcomed. Where am I supposed to go?"  
  
"Honey you can go anywhere you want in the world." Linda said, trying to reassure her daughter. "I'm sorry things worked out like this and I do hope things go back to normal next year. I have to go right now but I'll call you later to see what your plans are going to be. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Stephanie answered numbly, dropping the phone back onto the desk. She looked up when she heard knocking on the door and saw John Cena and Edge push open the door and look in cautiously.  
  
"Steph can we talk to you?" Edge asked softly. She stared at them both with blank eyes and he started to get uncomfortable. "Are you alright?"  
  
She shook her head to try and clear the thoughts from it. "My mom is spending the holiday with my brother, whose wife doesn't like me and my dad is spending Christmas in Barbados with his Barbie doll Sable. I'm just peachy." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"We'll get going and leave you alone then. Bye Steph." John consoled, grabbing Edge's arm and pulling him out of the room before he had a chance to argue.  
  
*~*  
  
Where is the laughter  
  
You used to bring me  
  
Why can't I hear music play?  
  
*~*  
  
Gathering all the important papers off of her desk, Stephanie looked around the office one more time to make sure nothing was left on when she was suddenly struck with an idea. It was so simple-why hadn't she thought of it before? She dropped her bag on the desk and rushed out of the room, trying to hurry and not looked excited at the same time.  
  
_______  
  
"What do you mean you're not going to be here for Christmas?"  
  
Hunter shrugged and looked at her apologetically. "J.R. wants me to do some overseas work and I agreed to it since I didn't have anything planned for Christmas anyway."  
  
Stephanie's lower lip trembled. "I thought we'd spend it together. We've been going out for two years, silly of me to think something like that." She said bitterly.  
  
"Sweetie I'm sorry." He tried. "You can come over to the UK with me. I could use some company." He trailed off suggestively.  
  
"Then get a dog." Stephanie snapped, turning on her heel and stomping down the hall, furious with herself for getting into that vulnerable position and then furious at everyone else around her for trying to ruin HER Christmas.  
  
My world is changing I'm rearranging Does that mean Christmas changes too?  
  
Stephanie stood at the door to her house, her fingers frozen as she fumbled for the right key. She could hear the phone ringing from inside and of course the more the hurried, the worse the situation got. She finally just stopped and, taking a deep breath, very calmly slid the key into the lock and turned it, pushing open the door.  
  
The phone was still ringing as she dropped her bag and nearly tripped over her Yorkshire terrier, Abigail, who had decided she wasn't going to move for anything, as she rushed towards the phone. She (ungracefully) dove onto the couch and snatched it up before it could stop.  
  
"Hello?" She answered, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Steph sweetie it's Dad. How are you?" Vince asked, his voice coming in and out of range.  
  
"Where are you?" Stephanie asked instead of answering his question. "You sound like you're on a plane. Dad please don't tell me you're really going on vacation with her over Christmas. You should be spending the time here with your family but instead-"  
  
"Do you think I called you so you would have the chance to lecture me?" Vince interrupted, sounding a little less then amused.  
  
Stephanie put her hands on her hips, despite the fact he couldn't see her anyway. "I'm sorry, am I being a bad daughter? News flash Vince, you're not exactly the next father of the year candidate yourself. How could you leave the country with that blonde slut who is so obviously using you for your money?"  
  
"What I do is my business." He said impatiently. "Now if that's all you're going to say, I need to be leaving."  
  
Stephanie sighed. "Dad, that's not-" She heard a click signifying he had cut her off and she stared at the phone in her hand with her mouth opened. "Fine, I don't care! I don't need any of you!" She screamed, throwing the phone on the floor and watching in satisfaction as it crashed into pieces. Abigail went scurrying off into the kitchen where it was safe and Stephanie stared after her, sinking down onto the couch.  
  
And then she did something she never did unless she was trying to get something to go her way-Stephanie McMahon cried. And she kept crying until the clock above the TV read 3am, because then she fell asleep.  
  
*~*  
  
Where are you Christmas  
  
Do you remember  
  
The one you used to know  
  
*~*  
  
She woke up after what felt like the worst night of her life and looked around, trying to figure out where she was. It took until she was sitting up straight and looked around curiously to figure out she was still in her living room where she fell asleep the night before amidst a pile of pillows and blankets.  
  
Reaching across the table, she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, settling back down into her self-made nest. The first thing she saw flash across the screen was the proclamation of 'Merry Christmas Eve' and she scowled. There was nothing merry about it.  
  
*~*  
  
I'm not the same one  
  
See what the time's done  
  
Is that why you have let me go  
  
*~*  
  
That same night, Stephanie sat cross-legged in front of the huge picture window facing the backyard and just stared outside. She was in her favorite pair of dark green flannel pajamas and matching slippers with Abigail sleeping next to her with a matching bow in her hair.  
  
The snow was drifting down outside where it gathered on the deck chairs she never brought in and she sighed deeply, taking a sip of hot chocolate from her mug.  
  
She was supposed to be surrounded by her family with a fire going in the fireplace and terrific smells coming from the kitchen. A few years ago, Shane would be bouncing around in anticipation of the presents even though he was already in his twenties and her parents were still supposed to love each other-now they all went their separate ways leaving her behind grasping onto the past like it was a life preserver.  
  
Probably the most depressing of all was that there wasn't even a Christmas tree set up in her living room. The presents she got from her talent and family in the mail were in a pile on one end of her couch and a few cards were taped to the wall.  
  
Stephanie shook her head at the thought and picked herself up off the ground. She scooped Abigail up with one hand, went into the kitchen and set her mug in the sink, and settled back down onto the couch, pulling a blanket over herself. She turned the TV on and put it onto some Christmas movie on the Lifetime channel.  
  
"Merry Christmas Stephanie. You're all by yourself."  
  
*~*  
  
If there is love in your heart and your mind  
  
You will feel like Christmas all the time  
  
*~*  
  
"Vince what are you doing here?" Linda asked in surprise as she pulled in besides her husband's car in the driveway.  
  
"I felt guilty." He answered truthfully. "I talked to Stephanie last night and hung up on her so I decided to forgo the cruise and come back up here to spend Christmas with her. What about you? I thought you were spending the time with Shane and his family."  
  
Linda sighed. "That's exactly it. Shane does have a family and Stephanie doesn't yet. She still needs us and I just forgot about it."  
  
They walked up the steps together and Linda unlocked the front door with her keys. "Stephanie?" She called out quietly. There was no answer and they went into the living room where they found their daughter curled up on the couch fast asleep. She sat next to her on the couch and rested a hand on her leg.  
  
Stephanie stirred and opened her eyes. "What are you guys doing here?" She yawned, sitting up.  
  
"It's Christmas and we wanted to spend it with you." Vince answered.  
  
"Really?" She said with a tired smile. "What about Barbados?"  
  
He laughed. "I can go there any time. Christmas only comes once a year."  
  
"Come on now." Linda instructed happily. "We need to make it feel like Christmas in here. I'll go start breakfast and Vince you come on and get a fire started. Steph, you stay right where you are and just relax."  
  
"I guess so." Stephanie smiled, sitting back against the couch and resisting the urge to smirk. She knew her parents would drop whatever they had planned and come and spend the time with her if she just acted right. She was still their little girl and nothing would ever change it, no matter what the holiday.  
  
Oh yeah, it was good to be Stephanie McMahon, especially on Christmas.  
  
*~*  
  
I feel you Christmas  
  
I know I've found you  
  
You never fade away  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope this chapter was as good as the last one and make sure to let me know! I'm trying my hardest to get the rest of these chapters out by Christmas and it will be done! I still have stories about Stacy Kiebler/Test, Edge/his wife, Sable, and Lillian Garcia. So keep a look out for those in the coming weeks! 


End file.
